BEST FRIENDS
by emmie.lutz
Summary: Alice y bella las mejores amigas, ¿que se regalaran el 14 de febrero?


**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE, AUNQUE SI LO HICIERA SERIA GENIAL**

** _Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "El Día de Anti-San Valentín" del foro "EL AMOR TIENE ALAS"._**

**BEST FRIENDS FOREVER**

**BPOV**

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, esperaba ver el sol entrar por la ventana, sentir el calor que solo phoenix podía proporcionarme, pero no, ahora me encontraba en forks y aquí hacia frió, todo el tiempo llovía y rara vez había sol. Me tape completamente con las sabanas y cerré mis ojos nuevamente, tenia demasiado sueño, la noche anterior no podía dormir por los nervios, ya que hoy entraba en el instituto... ¡EL INSTITUTO!... Me levante rápidamente de la cama, aunque fue demasiado rápido y mi pie se enredo en las sabanas, así que termine besando el suelo, literalmente hablando. Tome mi móvil y mire la hora 7:30, eso era una mierda, se suponía que tenia que estar en el instituto a esa hora, no despertarme a esa hora.

Tome las primeras prendas de mi maleta, ya que aun no desempacaba, me vestí lo mas rápido posible y acomode mi cabello en una coleta, baje las escaleras corriendo, tuve suerte de no caer, fui directo a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y tome lo necesario para un sándwich, me moría de hambre, al terminarlo fui a la sala que es donde mi bolso se encontraba y salí, suerte que Charlie me había comprado un auto, que aunque era un trasto me ayudaría a llegar mas rápido. Estacione mi trasto en el único lugar disponible que encontré, camine lo suficientemente rápido a la oficina a por mis papeles y cuando salí choque con alguien.

- oh, lo lamento no miraba por donde iba- la voz de una chica se hizo escuchar con su disculpa, aunque no sabia quien podía ser la culpable por esto, estaba segura de que tenia que salir de aquí y llegar a mi primera clase si no quería problemas.

- no te preocupes, también lo siento y tengo que irme se me ha echo tarde- me aleje de la chica, ni siquiera me fije en su apariencia, pero estaba lo suficientemente apresurada como para que me importara.

Camine por los pasillos que la señora cope me indico, después de lo que me parecieron horas llegue al aula donde se suponía, era mi primera clase. Golpee un par de veces la puerta, esta se abrió dejando al descubierto a un hombre de edad avanzada que cuando me vio frunció el ceño, me pregunte porque lo haría, pero dejo de interesarme demasiado pronto.

- ¿Isabella Swan?- preguntó, yo asentí en un momento de vergüenza- ha llegado muy tarde...- el profesor fue cortado por una voz que se me hizo un poco familiar.

- profesor weber, ¿podría dejarme pasar?- una chica aproximadamente de mi estatura se acerco, sus facciones parecían las de un hada y su caminar el de una bailarina de ballet, la chica tenia un tierno puchero en su rostro, incluso yo que no la conocía accedería a lo que pidiera. En ese momento me di cuenta de que esta era la chica con la que choque antes.

- señorita cullen, no puedo dejarla pasar, ya que...- la chica se acerco aun mas al profesor e incluso su puchero fue mas conmovedor, el profesor suspiro derrotado- esta bien señoritas, pueden pasar, pero que no se repita de nuevo, ¿esta bien?- ambas asentimos frenéticamente. Camine dentro del salón, todos los ojos estaban puestos en mi, claro, era la chica nueva. El profesor weber me pidió que me presentara, así que eso hice.

- mi nombre es Isabella swan, soy la hija del jefe de policía y llegue a forks hace 2 días- sabia que mi "presentación" no había sido la mejor del mundo, ni siquiera estaba segura de si eso fue una presentación, pero estaba tan nerviosa que dije lo primero que me vino a la mente.

- Puede sentarse con la señorita Cullen- yo asentí a lo que el profesor dijo y me dirigí a donde estaba la chica que también llego tarde, ella me sonrio amigablemente, por lo menos parecía agradable.

- me gusta tu ropa- gire la cabeza en dirección de la chica cullen, no me esperaba que me saludara así, mire mi ropa, pantalones ajustados, los cuales estoy segura que renee, mi alocada madre debió meter en mi maleta sin que me diera cuenta, ya que esos pantalones no los tenia antes, también tenia puesta una camiseta holgada color verde y mis converse también verdes.

- Gracias- la chica asintió y me tendió la mano.

- soy alice, seremos las mejores amigas- yo me reí entre dientes y asentí.

- claro, lo que digas- dije con un poco de sarcasmo.

**3 meses después**

Mi móvil no había dejado de sonar desde hace 10 minutos, volví a mirar la hora 6:23, levantarse a esa hora un sábado era pecado y Alice lo sabia, pero claro, jodan el fin de semana de bella llamándole temprano. Estaba decidida a apagar mi móvil si Alice volvía a llamar, por suerte no lo hizo y volví a dormir. Había un terremoto, eso o alice consiguió entrar a mi habitación y en ese caso preferiría el terremoto.

- Isabella, levanta tu culo ahora mismo- definitivamente la suerte no estaba de mi parte, ¿porque no podía haber un terremoto?

- Alice, son las seis, ¿podrías dejarme dormir?- me tape hasta la cabeza con mis sabanas para que Alice me las quitara de nuevo.

- Isabella, mis primos llegaran de Chicago a las 3 de la tarde, tenemos que ir a por ellos- Alice ya estaba haciendo sus pucheros, los cuales me enseño a hacer.

- ¿En cuanto tiempo llegamos a Settle si tu conduces?- pregunte en mitad de un bostezo, Alice se lo pensó un momento.

- D horas- Alice tenia su ceño fruncido como si no entendiera el porque de mi pregunta.

- lo vez, aun tenemos unas cuatro horas para descansar- alice me puso los ojos en blanco, para después sonreír y asentir. Se acostó a mi lado y dormimos un poco.

Alice se había quejado todo el camino al aeropuerto de Settle, ambas nos quedamos dormidas y ninguna de las dos había puesto una alarma, por suerte uno de los familiares de Alice que venían de Chicago llamo y nos despertó, pero aun así llegaríamos después que ellos y mi mejor amiga quería llegar antes.

- Alice, te he dicho mas de cien veces que no es necesario llegar antes que tu familia, ellos entenderán que te quedaste dormida- mi voz era tranquilizadora, pero mis palabras molestaron mas a Alice.

- Claro Isabella y que piensen que soy una maldita perezosa, como de ti no pensaran mal- suspire derrotada, Alice podía llegar a ser un dolor en el culo, mejor dejar esa conversación, encendí la radio y la deje en la estación que Alice y yo escuchábamos siempre, eso pareció calmarla un poco, ya que dejo de quejarse y comenzó a cantar.

OoO

Estábamos esperando a los primos de Alice, habían llamado de nuevo los familiares de mi amiga para decir que tenían hambre y que podíamos esperarlos en un starbucks que estaba cerca de donde sea que se encontraban, Alice y yo compramos latte de vainilla helado y cranberrys, eso comprábamos la mayor parte del tiempo cuando salíamos de compras. Alice se levanto de su asiento con una sonrisa, camino hacia una chica y un chico, ambos eran muy guapos, supuse que serian los primos de Alice y no me equivoque.

- Bella, estos son Rosalie hale y Edward Masen, mis primos- yo asentí, mi amiga me había contado que sus tíos no podían tener familia, así que adoptaron a dos adolescentes hace años, decidieron dejarles los apellidos de sus verdaderos padres, ya que eso no supondría un problema y así los chicos tendrían algo de sus padres.

- un gusto- ellos me sonrieron, nos sentamos en la mesa donde anteriormente estábamos Alice y yo, Edward era bastante divertido, aunque había algo que lo diferenciaba de cualquier otro chico.

- ¿quien es tu actor favorito Bella?- Rosalie casi no se unía a nuestra conversación pero pareció interesada en la pregunta que Edward me hizo.

- Esta claro que es Brad pitt- Edward sonrio emocionado.

- El también es mi actor favorito, es tan sexy- dijo en un suspiro, mire a Alice impresionada haciendo la pregunta con mi mirada, alice asintió con una sonrisa, Edward era gay, valla, nunca había tenido un amigo gay, que genial.

**10 de febrero**

No podía creerlo, aun no tenia el regalo de Alice, y esta claro que si llego con una cartita que diga "mejores amigas por siempre" me aventara con ella, tendría que buscar algún vestido de prada o algunos tacos que le gusten a Alice, esto seria extremadamente difícil siendo que Charlie me dará a lo mucho unos 50 dolares y con eso no me alcanzara ni siquiera para el vestido mas económico de alguna marca.

- Isabella, ¿sabes que le regalaras a Alice?- me pregunto Rosalie, ella me había confesado que no le agrade cuando nos conocimos, ya que creyó que yo era una "perra caza fortunas, aunque solo robaría la fortuna de mi amiga" según recuerdo ella había dicho.

- aun no lo se, no tengo suficiente para regalarle un lindo vestido de prada o channel, así que acepto sugerencias- dije derrotada, Rosalie se acerco mas a mi y me susurro en el oído como si de un secreto se tratara.

- Podría prestarte, solo ayúdame a comprarle algo- la mire como si estuviera loca, era absurdo lo que me proponía.

- no aceptare que me prestes, pero si puedo ayudarte a comprar algo bonito para Alice- ella sonrio con sinceridad y me abrazo.

- Hablo en serio Isabella, puedo prestarte, no me afectara en lo absoluto- abrace a Rosalie y tome mis cosas, tenia que irme a casa antes de que Charlie llegara para hacer la cena.

- Te lo agradezco Rose, pero quisiera comprar su regalo con mi propio dinero- Rosalie asintió comprendiendo.

**14 de febrero**

Alice me odiaría, estaba segura de eso, al final tuve que hacer el regalo que pensé nunca darle, la famosa carta de "amigas por siempre", aunque debo admitir que me esforcé muchisimo en hacerla especial, y con el dinero que tenia, le compre un dije en forma de corazón en donde hay una foto de ambas, esperaba que le gustara, aunque sabia que Alice era mas de moda, esperaba que hiciera una excepción conmigo y no me aventara con el dije y la carta. Habíamos acordado vernos en su casa, sus padres harían una fiesta y allí nos daríamos nuestro regalos.

Charlie había tardado mas que yo en arreglarse, quería quedar bien con Sue, su "amiga", sabia que eran algo mas que eso pero mientras no lo aceptaran yo no los presionaría. Charlie manejo su coche patrulla a la mansión Cullen, la cual estaba decorada con globos de corazones y tenia un aspecto genial, estaba segura de que Alice salio a su madre, Esme, en su gusto por la moda y en su entusiasmo cuando de decoración se trataba. Entramos a la casa y Alice vino a saludarnos.

- Te extrañe Isabella- Mi mejor amiga me dio un fuerte abrazo el cual respondí gustosa.

- Alice no fue tanto tiempo, aunque también te extrañe- ella me sonrio y saludo a charlie.

- Charlie, te vez genial, creo que vi a Sue por la cocina, estaba conversando con mi madre- Mi padre se ruborizo un poco cuando Alice menciono a Sue.

- claro, nos vemos luego chicas- mi padre se fue rápidamente con dirección a la cocina, Alice y yo nos reímos fuertemente burlándonos del pobre Charlie.

- ¡hora de los regalos!- Canturreo mi amiga, me puse nerviosa y asentí. Alice me guió a su habitación donde ya nos esperaban Rosalie y Edward que estaban muy sonrientes.

- Hola chicos- salude, ellos me devolvieron el saludo y nos sentamos todos en el piso.

Rosalie nos dio un regalo a cada uno, a mi me regalo una cadena con la letra B de "bella", a alice le dio un lindo vestido color azul, el cual fuimos a comprar hace unos días y a edward le dio un perfume, al parecer edward lo deseaba ya que se lanzo a abrazarla.

Edward fue el segundo en dar sus regalos, a Rose le dio un vestido color rojo sangre, a alice unos hermosos tacones de color plateado y a mi me regalo unos lindos pendientes a juego con un colgante.

Me toco dar los regalos a mi, a Rose le compre herramientas, ella ama arreglar coches, pero como sus padres querían que fuera mas femenina no había comprado lo que necesitaba, así que supongo que le encanto el regalo ya que se lanzo directamente a abrazarme.

- gracias Bella, eres la mejor- susurro en mi oído antes de separarse de mi.

El regalo de Edward fue un poco mas fácil, el amaba tocar el piano, así que le compre un libro donde pudiera anotar la letra de sus canciones, el me sonrio y me abrazo, sabia que no era mucho, pero ellos lo apreciaban y eso me bastaba. Alice estaba ansiosa por su regalo, con nerviosismo saque de mi bolso la pequeña cajita donde venia el dije y la carta de Alice, ella la abrió y se quedo viendo el dije por un minuto.

- Si no te gusta no te preocupes, puedo comprar otra cosa, yo solo...- estaba tan nerviosa que no me di cuenta que alice me abrazaba, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

- es precioso y creo que encontraras esto gracioso- yo la mire confusa, Alice saco una pequeña caja la cual me entrego, al abrirla me sorprendí, había un dije igual al que yo le regale, lo único diferente eran las fotos, yo coloque una de cuando Alice y yo nos conocimos hace meses y ella coloco una que tomamos hace unas semanas. Alice y yo nos abrazamos, me sentí feliz de que no rechazara mi regalo.

Esa noche hicimos pijamada en el cuarto de Alice y todos terminamos dormidos en el piso, sobre unas mantas y la mañana siguiente despertamos con un terrible dolor de espalda, aunque valió la pena.

* * *

**Espero les guste :D**


End file.
